Un Amour au delà des préjugés (suite et fin)
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: La Bataille de Poudlard s'est terminée sous la victoire de Harry Potter, mais qui est cet homme qui se présente sous le nom de Sanada Weasley? Quel est son lien avec la famille Weasley, mais plus précisément avec l'un des fils? Pourquoi Remus, Severus et Sirius semblent le connaître?
1. Chapter 10: Souvenirs bloqués

****Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre a été des plus ardus à écrire car je devais non seulement trouver le souvenir qui a intrigué Regulus, mais en plus, je devais écrire un évènement qui s'est passé durant la scolarité de Regulus où je vous dévoile sa plus grande peur! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture!  
****

Chapitre 10: Souvenirs bloqués

Dans le salon du Square, Regulus lit un livre quelconque. Enfin, du moins, essaye. Ce qu'il a vu dans l'esprit de Remus ne lui a pas plu. Du tout. Du temps de sa scolarité ses parents l'avaient bien mis en garde contre Dumbledore, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé des années plus tard combien le vieil homme est malsain.

Ce dont il a été témoin le révulse. _Pas étonnant que ni Remus ni Sev' ne s'en souviennent! Avec le sortilège que Dumbledore a jeté sur eux et probablement sur Sirius et les Potter, il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer la colère qui m'habite._

Refermant son livre sèchement, le Vampire pose l'ouvrage sur le canapé pour ensuite quitter le salon à la recherche de Severus, Remus et Sirius. Il trouve les trois hommes à la cuisine où les deux premiers discutent entre eux alors que Sirius dort éveillé.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Sirius lève la tête, les yeux mi-clos pour ensuite sourire de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant son petit frère.

-Dumbledore a bloqué certains des souvenirs de Remus. déclare Regulus tout de go.

Sa déclaration jette un froid dans la cuisine, coupant la conversation entre Severus et Remus. Les trois hommes le regardant avec interrogation pour Severus et Remus et surprise pour l'animagus chien.

-Quoi?

C'est Sirius qui vient de parler. Regardant son frère droit dans les yeux, Regulus leur raconte ce dont il a vu dans l'esprit de Remus. Si le concerné et Sirius ne disent rien, choqués, le second a les sourcils froncés d'agacement, n'appréciant guère que Regulus ait gardé cette information pour lui seul.

-Détrompes-toi Sev'. le rassure l'éternel adolescent. Je comptais vous en parler, mais je souhaite obtenir vos accords à Sirius et toi pour entrer dans vos esprits afin de vérifier si Dumbledore a bloqué les mêmes souvenirs que Remus. J'en mettrais ma main à couper, manipulateur comme il l'était.

-Je ne comprends pas. murmure Sirius encore sous le choc. Si ce que tu dis est vrai petit frère, pourquoi le vieux a-t-il bloqué ce genre de souvenirs?

-Pour agrandir l'Ordre du Phénix, je présume? hausse des épaules Regulus. Quoiqu'il en soit il a su réussir son coup puisque lorsque vous avez eu obtenu vos ASPICs c'était toujours la haine qui vous unissait.

Se consultant du regard, Severus et Sirius n'ont pas besoin de mots pour communiquer même si ça leur goûte énormément si Regulus en croit la légère grimace de dégout qui échappe à son aîné.

-C'est d'accord. acceptent les deux hommes.

Soulagé, Regulus leur sourit. Il leur explique qu'il va d'abord entrer dans l'esprit de Sirius pour terminer par celui de Severus, mais qu'il a besoin que les deux hommes ouvre leurs barrières mentales afin qu'il puisse entrer sans forcer l'accès.

Une heure plus tard, Regulus est de retour dans son corps, chamboulé, mais satisfait.

-J'avais vu juste. sourit-il face à son frère et ses amis. Dumbledore a bien bloqués certains de vos souvenirs.

-Lesquels?

-Les mêmes que Remus. précise l'éternel adolescent. A savoir la cessation de l'acharnement des Maraudeurs contre Severus après que vous m'ayez secouru alors que je me noyais dans le Lac Noir.

FLASH-BACK

Du haut de ses 14 ans Regulus-Arcturus Black en a marre. Ça l'énerve de voir son seul ami dans toute la Maison de Serpentard être martyrisé par trois des Maraudeurs sans que le Directeur ne se décide à intervenir! Si au début il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son ami était la cible de son frère et de Potter maintenant qu'il connait la réponse la moutarde lui monte au nez bien qu'il ne laisse rien transparaitre. Un Sang-mêlé! Severus est un Sang-mêlé et pauvre de surcroit!

Sans oublier qu'il est amoureux de la belle Lily Evans, chose que n'apprécie guère Potter.

Alors qu'il parcoure les couloirs pour se rendre au cours du Professeur Flitwick, Regulus est témoin d'une énième "farce" des Maraudeurs contre son ami. Si Remus tente d'arrêter ses amis, ces derniers ne l'écoutent pas, s'amusant à ridiculiser Severus tout en l'appelant par cet horrible surnom qu'ils lui ont attribué même pas une semaine après leur arrivée à Poudlard.

C'en est trop pour Regulus! Lâchant ses affaires, le jeune garçon court vers le parc, baguette sortie de son étui. Alors que Severus a la tête en bas suite à un sort de Potter, Regulus accélère, se plaçant entre son ami et les Gryffondor qui, surpris de son arrivée, ouvrent de grands yeux en le voyant.

Son sang bourdonne à ses oreilles, il n'entend pas l'arrivée d'Evans, encore moins il n'entend les paroles de son aîné, foudroyant de son regard orage les tourmenteurs de Severus.

Soudain, c'est la surprise. Propulsé dans les airs par un puissant sort, sa baguette lui échappant sous le choc, Regulus en crie de surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Le 'PLOUF' qu'il entend et le noir qui l'entoure lui fait rapidement comprendre qu'il se trouve dans l'eau.

Aquaphobe depuis l'âge de cinq mois suite à une maladresse de l'Elfe qui s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il était bébé, Regulus a depuis une peur panique de l'eau. Malgré les nombreuses visites à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, jamais l'enfant terrifié n'a su totalement surmonter son traumatisme, devant se laver sous la protection de quelqu'un. Sa panique montant en flèche, le jeune garçon tente de remonter à la surface en battant des pieds et des bras n'importe comment, mais s'il arrive un instant à sortir la tête de l'eau il a juste le temps de crier au secours qu'il disparait rapidement sous les flots.

En voyant son petit frère être touché par un sort qui le propulse dans les airs pour ensuite tomber dans l'eau, Sirius pâlit. Connaissant la phobie de son cadet, l'adolescent appartenant à la Maison Gryffondor crie après ses amis qu'il faut sortir son frangin de l'eau, qu'il ne sait pas nager.

En entendant ce fait, Severus réagit plus vite que Potter, ayant retiré en un clin d'œil robe de sorcier et chaussures, il saute en même temps que Black dans l'eau dans le but évident de sauver le jeune garçon en danger.

Étant d'excellents nageurs, il ne faut que deux minutes à Sirius et Severus pour apercevoir la silhouette de Regulus. Une poignée de secondes plus tard les deux adolescents attrapent le plus jeune par un bras chacun et remontent rapidement à la surface.

Aidé de Potter et Lupin, Black et Severus remontent le corps de Regulus, mais très vite Remus fait remarquer que Regulus ne respire plus, coupant la parole à Potter qui voulait dire que Lily était partie chercher du secours.

Inquiets pour leur ami et frère, Severus et Black ne savent que faire. C'est Remus qui trouve la solution en pratiquant une réanimation cardio-pulmonaire après avoir basculé légèrement la tête de Regulus en arrière. Remus ordonne à Severus de se placer à genoux, près de la tête du jeune garçon inconscient afin de se tenir prêt pour lui faire le bouche-à-bouche comme il ordonne à Sirius de tenter de réveiller son frère en l'appelant.

Pendant de longues minutes, Remus alterne 30 compressions thoraciques et 2 insufflations pour Severus sous les appels inquiets de Sirius. Il faut attendre encore d'autres longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Regulus crache l'eau contenue dans ses poumons pour ensuite se mettre à tousser.

Regulus l'ignore, mais à partir de ce jour Potter et Black ont arrêté de chercher querelle auprès de Severus. Enterrant la hache de guerre tout en essayant de rattraper le temps perdu après un sermon plus que copieux de la part de la Directrice adjointe et de Lily. C'est ainsi qu'un début de courtoisie est né entre les adolescents malgré le goût amer qu'ils avaient en bouche de ne pas avoir trouver la personne responsable de la noyade de Regulus qui a été rapidement pris en charge par Pompom.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Durant son "visionnage" Regulus a put voir la personne qui lui avait lancé le sort. S'il a été surpris, une seconde lui a suffit pour se retrouver au côté du Sorcier pour entendre son murmure rageur alors que le Sorcier regarde dans sa boule de cristal les Maraudeurs, Severus et Lily patienter à côté du lit sur lequel dort son autre lui (à Regulus).

-Maudis sois-tu Regulus Black! Je trouverais une faille pour que les Maraudeurs et Severus se détestent à nouveau.

Le nom de la personne qui a su ré-allumer la haine entre les étudiants? Albus Dumbledore.

**Note de l'auteure: J'arrête là ce chapitre car je n'arrive pas très bien à écrire en quelques mots le changement de relation entre Potter, Black (Sirius) et Severus avant que Dumby n'arrive à trouver un moyen pour que les Maraudeurs et Severus se haïssent à nouveau! Je suis preneuse si jamais vous aurez des idées, mais s'il vous plait! Si cette fin de chapitre doit être changer MERCI DE ME LE SIGNALER PAR MP!**** Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je tenterais d'y répondre! Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée!**


	2. Chapter 11

****Note de l'auteure: ********Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre n'est pas venu rapidement, mais le voici! Certes, il est très court, mais j'espère que malgré tout il vous plaira!****

Chapitre 11

Une fois ses visionnages terminés, Regulus n'oublie pas de briser le sort qui avait scellé les souvenirs qu'il avait regardé. En revenant dans son propre corps, l'éternel adolescent remarque que les visages de son frère et de Severus sont marqués par le choc. Exactement comme celui de Remus.

Car les trois Sorciers l'ignorent, mais les Vampires possèdent des pouvoirs bien assez grands pouvant dépasser l'imagination, mais ça Regulus ne compte pas en parler. Car révéler tous les secrets de ceux de sa race serait comme trahir les enseignements de son maître.

_Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils ont su surmonter leur haine après m'avoir sauvé, comment font-ils réagir?_ songe Regulus, inquiet. _Severus, mon ami, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis?_

Revoyant un moment précis du souvenir, Regulus sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer pareille chose pour son ami. Alors comment? Comment fait-il pour ne pas montrer sa douleur? Ce sont les questions que se pose le jeune Vampire.

-Je vais vous laisser, Charlie m'attend.

C'est sur ces mots que Regulus quitte la cuisine pour l'étage. Ses sens vampiriques lui ont apprit que Charlie est arrivé depuis peu avec son père qui l'a amené vers l'une des nombreuses chambres inoccupées du Square.

Une fois à l'étage, Regulus ne se dirige pas vers la chambre où Charlie et Arthur se trouvent, mais vers le bureau de son père, Orion Black, bien déterminé à trouver quelque chose pour Severus.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Regulus se dirige vers la bibliothèque, parcourant des yeux les nombreux ouvrages. Son regard s'arrête sur un livre fort poussière, assez abimé par les ans, mais dont son instinct lui souffle que c'est le bon.

Prenant l'ouvrage avec mille précautions, Regulus se dirige vers le bureau où il s'assoit, posant le livre avec douceur sur le bureau. En soufflant dessus Regulus sourit. Il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

****Note de l'auteure: Alors? qu'en avez-vous pensé? Qu'est-ce que Regulus a découvert dans les souvenirs de Severus? Je suis toute ouïe! Sur ce, à vos claviers!****


	3. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre 12 que vous attendez tou-te-s avec impatience! Il n'est pas très long, mais je crois qu'il est assez chargé en découverte et en émotions. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 12

Horrifié. Regulus est horrifié par sa découverte, mais ce qu'il a vu bien malgré lui dans les souvenirs de Severus ne peuvent laisser de place aux doutes.

En secret des membres de la famille Black, le tout premier Regulus avait voyagé partout dans le monde aussi bien du côté Magique que dans celui des Moldus, répertoriant toutes les maladies dont il avait pu être témoin car Regulus 1er aimait la culture Moldue et avait écouté sa curiosité sitôt ses études terminées, mais bien sûr il avait tu son œuvre qu'il avait rangé dans la bibliothèque du chef de famille car qui sait comment ses descendants auraient réagi en apprenant l'existence d'un tel ouvrage?

Avec une lenteur empli d'effroi, Regulus caresse le titre de la page lui ayant donné la réponse à son inquiétude.

Maladie Moldue. Inguérissable.

Ces deux mots lui font mal au cœur, mais Regulus sait mieux que quiconque - grâce à son maître – que les Sorciers et Sorcières ayant du sang Moldu dans les veines peuvent attrapé des maladies Moldues.

Ce sont des coups frappés à la porte du bureau paternel qui permet à Regulus de revenir sur la terre ferme tout en s'essuyant les yeux. _Severus n'a pas besoin de ma pitié! s'il a caché sa maladie c'est certainement pour une bonne raison!_

-En...trez..

-Sanada?

Ouvrant les yeux Regulus sourit en voyant Charlie debout au seuil de la porte, son inquiétude se lisant facilement sur ses traits. D'un geste de la main il invite son amant à le rejoindre ce que ce dernier s'empresse de faire pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Regulus, ses mains encadrant le visage de ce dernier.

-Que se passe-t-il? murmure Charlie, inquiet. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi bouleversé.

Par le passé Regulus aurait certainement dévié la conversation sur autre chose, mais depuis qu'il a mordu Charlie lorsqu'il a eu connaissance qu'il est son âme-sœur le petit frère de Sirius s'est juré d'être honnête quoiqu'il arrive.

-Se...verus...malade.

Incapable d'articuler davantage, Regulus montre du menton le livre ouvert sur le bureau. Curieux, Charlie se détache avec regret du visage de son amant pour prendre en mains l'ouvrage et le parcourir des yeux.

Le choc se lit moins d'une seconde plus tard car si Severus a été son professeur lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard il était le seul élève de Gryffondor à respecter la Terreur des Cachots surprenant cette dernière, habituée à toutes sortes de quolibets ou autres insultes de la part de ses camarades.

Détournant les yeux de l'ouvrage pour les poser sur son amant, Charlie le prend dans ses bras en voyant Regulus pleurer en silence tout en lui murmurant de douces paroles en roumain, voulant plus que tout réconforter Regulus.

À l'abri des amoureux sur le mur de droite, Severus vient d'être témoin de la découverte de Regulus et Charlie. Soupirant, il se détourne avec lenteur de sa cachette, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompé: Regulus a découvert mon secret._ songe-t-il en regardant ses mains trembler. _ Je pourrais partir sans craintes._

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Que les fans de Severus me pardonne, mais ainsi va mon imagination! j'aurais voulu le garder sain de corps notre Maître de Potions préféré, mais je suis la humble servante de mon imagination...sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	4. Chapter 13: Fin

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre 13 que vous attendez tou-te-s avec impatience qui clôture mon histoire! Mine de rien il m'a fallut pas mal de temps pour qu'il sorte de ma tête, à croire qu'il attendait que le monde soit confiné chez lui pour qu'il accepte de pointer le bout de son nez! j'ai une petite chose à préciser: Bien que Hermione soit une Née-de-Moldus je tiens à préciser que son fils est Métamorphomage et que sa fille a des gènes de loup-garou en elle, mais en nombre très faibles ce qui a permit à Hermione de mener sa grosse et de donner naissance à sa fille sans le moindre problème! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS: Vous trouverez des petites différences par rapport aux livres et films, mais c'est pour le bien de mon histoire!  
**

Chapitre 13: Fin

Vingt ans ont passé depuis que Sirius, Harry, Luna, Hermione et les Weasley ont appris que Charlie est l'âme-sœur de Regulus Black qui se fait désormais appeler Sanada. Et que les deux jeunes gens sont tous deux des Vampires.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passés en vingt ans comme la naissance du fils de Remus et Hermione répondant au nom de Edward° en hommage à Nymphadora qui adorait ce prénom, les mariages des heureux parents, mais aussi celui de Harry et Luna.

La famille Weasley s'est agrandie en accueillant plusieurs enfants notamment:

°Victoire, Dominique et Louis, les enfants de Bill et Fleur.

°Tōya, le fils adoptif de Charlie et Regulus.

°Molly 2ème du nom et Lucy, les filles de Percy et Audrey.

°Ambre, la fille de Fred et Susan Bones.

°Roxane et Alix, les jumelles de George et d'Angelina Johnson.

°Newton et Junon Dubois, le fils et la fille de Ginny et Olivier Jordan.

Il ne faut pas oublier les enfants de Harry et Luna répondant aux prénoms de James-Lorcan, Severus-Regulus et Lily-Pandora! À la naissance de leurs enfants Luna et Harry avaient été d'accord de rendre hommage à leurs parents en donnant les prénoms de James, Liy et Pandora, mais Lorcan et Lysander sont une idée de Luna.

Si le premier prénom du second fils Potter a surprit pas mal de monde, Harry et sa femme ont tenu à rendre hommage à Severus Rogue, malheureusement décédé quatre ans après la Bataille de Poudlard.

Un mois après la découverte de Regulus et Charlie, les trois hommes se sont longuement entretenus. Les deux amoureux ont promis de ne rien dire après que Severus leur ait confirmer sa maladie. Severus leur avait apprit qu'à sa mort le nom et la fortune des Prince reviendrait à l'enfant que le couple de Vampires adopterait dans le futur.

Neuf ans après la naissance de Edward, Hermione et Remus ont été les heureux parents d'une petite fille répondant au doux prénom de Rosalie. Ne vous y trompez pas cependant! Derrière son air angélique se cache une véritable Maraudeuse adorant les farces comme ses oncles de cœur Fred et George, son cousin James et son parrain Sirius!

Comme son nom l'indique Tōya est d'origine japonaise. Il a été recueilli bébé par le couple de Vampires que sont Sanada et Charlie qui étaient en mal d'enfants. Merlin merci les Japonais acceptent très bien les couples de même sexe, même si ces derniers sont des créatures magiques!

L'enfant avait été abandonné par ses parents biologique à cause de son albinisme et son métissage (Sorcier et Créature magique), mais Charlie et Regulus se moquèrent de ce détail car pour eux Tōya est leur cadeau du ciel.

Sachez tout de fois que tous ces enfants ne vivent pas heureux entourés de leurs parents. Newton et Junon vivent avec leur grand-parents suite à la mort tragique de Ginny survenue en mission entant que Auror°°, leur père est malheureusement fort occupé avec son métier de journaliste indépendant.

En ce premier septembre 2018 nombreuses sont les familles qui tiennent à accompagner leurs enfants ou amis sur le gai 9 3/4! Parmi tous ce petit monde se tient plusieurs personnes connues pour leurs exploit passés grâce auxquels ils sont des héros pour les Sorcières et Sorciers britanniques!

Nous avons Harry et Luna Potter avec leurs trois enfants, Regulus avec Tōya, Remus et Hermione avec leur fille et leurs nièces Alix, Ambre et Roxane.

Tout ce petit monde attend avec patience l'arrivée de la célèbre locomotive rouge vive qu'est le Poudlard Express lorsque Alix s'exclame surprise.

-Hé tout le monde! Regardez qui est là!

Adultes comme adolescents et enfants compris tournent la tête vers la direction que montre la jeune fille. Les adultes reconnaissent aisément l'homme qui leur tourne le dos, un genou à terre, les mains sur une épaules de deux enfants qui lui font face.

A-t-il senti les regards posés sur lui? Quelque soit la réponse l'homme se relève pour ensuite porter son attention vers l'origine du poids visuel qu'il ressent. En voyant Harry, Hermione et tous les autres l'homme leur adresse un mini-sourire sympathique. Sourire qui est rendu par Harry et Hermione sauf par Sanada qui lui adresse un léger acquiescement de tête.

Cet homme n'est nul autre que Drago Malfoy qui, avec les années, a sut tisser des liens d'amitié avec Harry, Hermione, ses cousins Regulus et Sirius et quelques membres de la famille Weasley. Loin d'être pourtant les meilleurs amis du monde, Harry et Hermione s'entendent beaucoup mieux avec Drago que lors de leurs études des années auparavant.

Reportant son attention vers les enfants à sa gauche, Drao n'entend pas Sanada prendre la parole.

-Ainsi dont voici les Héritiers Malfoy: Scorpius et Lyra.

-Serpentard! Serpentard! claironne la voix de James-Lorcan, clairement moqueuse. Severus ira à Serpentard!

Tournant la tête vers le fils aîné du filleul de son frère aîné, Regulus a le plaisir de voir Luna sermonner son fils aîné, son doux visage d'ordinaire rêveur abordé une expression fâchée. Bien que toujours muette, Luna sait très bien se faire comprendre! Harry, à genoux, réconforte son fils cadet.

-Severus-Regulus. Tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés en souvenir de grands héros. Tous deux étaient des Serpentard, ils étaient sans doute les hommes les plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré. Bien que je n'ai jamais rencontré le jeune frère de mon parrain, décédé bien avant ma naissance.

Si Sanada a révélé son véritable nom à Harry Potter et à ses nombreux amis, il leur a fait néanmoins juré de garder le secret car pour la société Sorcière il est décédé depuis fort longtemps. Chacun à leur tour, ils ont du faire un Serment Sorcier, heureusement beaucoup moins dangereux que le Serment Inviolable.

En entendant Harry faire leurs éloges à Severus et lui-même, Sanada reconnaît que Harry sait trouver les mots pour apaiser son fils cadet. Le Vampire n'a pas le temps de poursuivre ses pensées qu'un bruit reconnaissable entre mille se fait entendre: L'arrivée en gare du Poudlard Express!

En voyant le train arriver les mères font leurs dernière recommandations alors que les pères aident leur progéniture à monter dans le célèbre train leurs bagages. Dans le groupe de Harry et ses amis seuls montent James, Rosalie, Severus, Ambre_, _Alix et Roxane.

Très vite les six enfants trouvent un compartiment assez grand où en ouvrant la fenêtre ils font face à leurs parents. Écoutant les recommandations de leur oncle Sanada réconforter Tōya.

-Quelque soit la Maison dans laquelle tu iras, Papa et moi serons fiers de toi, mon grand.

Embrassant tendrement son fils sur le front, Sanada le prend dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin pour ensuite le donner à Harry.

-Fais attention à lui, Potter.

-Promis Sada'. acquiesce Harry.

Montant à bord du train après avoir embrassé chastement sa femme, Harry se dirige vers le compartiment des enfants où il dépose son neveu pour ensuite se diriger vers celui des professeurs.

Et c'est ainsi que le Poudlard Express redémarre en direction de la célèbre école de magie de toute l'Angleterre: Poudlard.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai hâte de découvrir vos reviews traitant de ce dernier chapitre! Pour ceux que ça intéresse voici les âges des enfants présents dans ce chapitre:**

***Tōya W****easley, Rosalie Lupin et ****Severus-Lysander ****Potter ****(11 ans)****,**

***James-Lorcan, Ambre Weasley-Bones et Roxane et Alix Weasley-Jonhson (13 ans) **

***Lily-Pandora (9 ans)**

***Newton (10 ans) et Junon Dubois (7 ans) **

***Molly 2ème du nom (10 ans) et Lucy (5 ans)**

***Dominique et Louis (6 ans)**

***Victoire a terminé ses études l'année dernière (elle a dont 18 ans) et est avec Teddy chez Sirius d'où leur absence à eux trois!**

**PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient des questions, les deux enfants de Remus et Hermione n'ont pas hérité des gènes de loup-garou de Remus!**

°Dans la version française le fils de Dora et Remus s'appelle Ted, mais j'ai découvert que dans la version anglaise il porte ce prénom. Pour le bien de mon histoire, je préfère dire que Hermione et Remus auraient voulu que leur fils ait comme marraine Dora!

°°Promis, chères et chers fans! Bien que je n'aime guère Ginny, je trouve logique de parler de la mort d'un parent, mon choix s'est porté sur Ginny comme il aurait pu être porter sur n'importe qui d'autres! Oh, j'allais oublié un détail! Dans cette fiction Harry n'est pas Auror, mais professeur! Je vous le donne dans le mille: Défense Contre les Forces du Mal!


End file.
